The story of Naerwen
by SireNeko
Summary: Naerwen is the daughter of Elrond. She can't speak, but still joins the fellowship on their quest to destroy the One Ring. How will this go? I might pair her after a while, jut got to figure out who.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Naerwen! You never let me win!" Elladan complained, Naerwen just grinned at him and lowered her daggers. Elrohir laughed. Naerwen took up a quill and paper from her pocket and wrote.

"_Thats because you have to be faster, Brother, or you will end up on the grownd like now. I don't think orks will have any mercy, do you?" _

She held up the paper only inches from Elladan's face and smirked. "I don't, but it is still humiliating that my younger sister is beating me so easely. Are you sure you were going easy on me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, Naerwen glared at him, and started to scribble.

_"You are such a whimp, Brother."_

Again she held the paper to his face. His eyebrows shot up. "Is that any way to talk to your elder brother?" Naerwen just laughed, well, as much as a mute elf can laugh, and backed away. "So you want to laugh, do you? Come on, Elrohir! Let's give her something to laugh about!" Naerwen put her hands infront of her and started shaking her head, but the twins grinned at her and before she could even blink, they were over her, tickeling her. Naerwen laughed out loud and wiggeled for dear life, she kicked her legs and tried to get the her two brothers off her.

"Elladan! Elrohir! What in the world are you doing?" A song like voice came from behind the elven boys, they looked at eachother and grinned. "Oh, nothing much, Arwen, just teaching Naerwen that it isn't polite to make fun of us." Elladan said, pointing on the giggling figure on the ground that was Naerwen. She glanced up at her older sister. They looked much alike, Arwen and Naerwen, they both had the same dark hair and the same blue eyes, but Naerwen's hair was short and stood to every possible direction, while Arwen's hair was long and straight. Also, Naerwen was much shorter than any of her siblings. She started to scribble on her paper again.

"_Relax, Arwen, i'm sure the twins did not mean anthing by it, Elladan is just ashamed himself. I am stronger than he will ever be, after all."_ Naerwen grinned as she watched her siblings reaction to the paper, then she dropped her paper and started running home, her brother's right behind her shouting things like; "We'll get you, you pixie!" "You can run, but you cannot hide!", and Arwen was just shaking her head at her sister and shouted, "You brought this upon yourself, Naerwen, I will not save you this time!" Naerwen herself just laughed and continued to run, she was faster than her brothers and she knew it.

THUMPH

Naerwen flew backwards and into a tree, she moaned, trying to figure out what had happened. She looked up to see a redhaired dwarf. "Oh, I'm sorry, lass, didn't see you there!" the dwarf said, helping her up. She bowed her head in thanks and reached for her paper, wich ofcourse wasn't there. She smiled at the friendly dwarf, and pointed towards her throath.

"What, 'r you hungry?" The dwarf said confused, Naerwan shook her head, picked up a leaf and started to write with her quill.

_"My name is Naerwen, I'm sorry I ran into you Master Dwarf. I cannot speak, for the gift of words was taken from be before my birth."_ There wasn't any room lef on the leaf so she gave it to him. The dwarf read and nodded his head.

"I see. I am Gimli, son of Gloin. I come here to meet Lord Elrond, can you tell me where I can see him?" Naerwen nodded and reached out for another leaf.

_"Yes, I am his daughter. I shall take you to him." _She smiled one of her most fine smiles, took his hand, and lead him after her.

xXXx

_"Dad, this is Gimli, Son of Gloin, I found him outside and he wants to see you."_ Naerwen wrote to her father. Lord Elrond thanked his Daughter and turned towards the dwarf. "I see you made it here well. I do hope your journey here wasn't to hard." Then he turned back to Naerwen. "You must go now. I presume your training with Elladan and Elrohir went well?" Naerwen's eyes flew up. The twins! She had left them! She stormed out of the room, Elrond laughed.

"There she is! Hey, Naerwen!" The twins and Arwen ran towards her, all looking concerned. "Where have you been? We have searched the whole forest for you!" Elrohir said angry. Naerwen had a sad look on her face, she started to write on her paper.

_"I found a dwarf in the forest, he wanted to know where dad was, so I showed him. Please don't be mad at me." _

Elrohir's eyes widened as he read the text. Then he looked at Naerwen, who looked like she was going to cry, he quickly made it over to her and pulled her into a hug. "No, no, no, no. I'm not mad at you, little one. I was just scared, do not cry, Naerwen." He patted her on the back, she smiled at him and nodded. Arwen stepped forward. "You said you met a dwarf? Who was he? What did he look like?" Sha asked, Naerwen took the paper back from her brother and wrote;

_"He was really nice, even after I ran right into him. His name was Gimli, Son of Gloin, and he had red hair and a hard look on his face. I explained to him that I could not speak. The dwarf master had an axe, and he wanted to meet Father." _Arwen laughed her beautiful laugh as she read this,

"You ran straight into him? Do you not observe?"

_"I do, but Elladan and Elrohir was chasing me, and before I knew what had happened, I layed on the ground and the dwarf helped me." _

She wrote, and Arwen laughed once more. "Come, Naerwen, lets go, there is somebody I'd like you to meet. Naerwen's eyes lit up, she let her sister drag her away, leaving her two grinning brothers.

xXXx

Arwen dragged Naerwen towards a group of people she had never seen before. She smiled and looked at the strange folks. One was an elf, from Mirkwood if she was corect. He had long, blond hair and shiny blue eyes, he was tall, Naerwen instantly liked him. Next there was a man with sandy blonde hair that reached him to his shoulders. His eyes was grey and with little life and he wore an arrogant expression on his face. She was a little unsure about this man. Then there was another man with dark hair that also reached him to his shoulders. This man had sparkly blue eyes and a soft smile. This man Naerwen recognised as Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Arwen had spoken much good about this man. Next there was four small Hobbits. They were cute and Naerwen really liked them, never in her life had she heard a bad word about Hobbits.

"Hello, Arwen, who is your friend?" The man with the dark hair, Aragorn, spoke, and Arwen smiled.

"Aragorn, I would like you to meet my sister, Naerwen. Naerwen, this is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, Boromir son of Denethor, Legolas son of Thranduil, and Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry." She anwered gesturing towards Naerwen. She pulled out her paper and quill and started to write.

_"Hello. It is very nice to meet you all. I'm Naerwen. My sister has said very nice things about you, Aragorn, and I hope you all find this stay a pleasant one." _She bowed her head and smiled as she gave the paper to Aragorn.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you also, Naerwen." He said, smiling.

"Why do you write things on the paper instead of saying them?" A thin voice asked from behind the men. Naerwen laughed.

"Pippin!" Someone gasped, Naerwen just shook her head and smiled, poking Arwen in the arm.

"My sister was born without words. She cannot speak and therefore uses her quill to express herself." Arwen said, rubbing her arm.

"So you are a mute?" Pippin asked again.

"Pippin!"

The days went by fast for Naerwen. She trained as usual with her brothers, she went riding with Arwen and climbed trees when she didn't have anything else to do. She had gotten very well along with the new people. All exept maybe Boromir. He did not like her so much it would seeme, he usaly stayed out of everyones buissniss. She had gotten along great with the hobbits. They were facinating creatures, and they were allways so energic and happy.

"Who don't you weare a dress like Arwen does, Lady Naerwen?" Merry had once asked her, she had laughed and wrote;

_"I do not feel confortable in dresses, Master Merry. It is just something I do not do." _

And it was true. She didn't wear dresses unless it was absolutley nessesary, her sister had repeatedly tried to press her into some of the few dresses she owned, and she had refused each time. One time she had actually run away and climbed up into a tree. Her sister was not so happy after that.

Merry had just smiled and said he understood.

Then there was the dwarf, Gimli. Naerwen really liked him, they had grown to be great friends in the short time he had been there. They had done all kids of things together. She had shown him how to stand on his hands, not that he succeded, and he had shown her how to use an axe as a weapon.

"You are quite something for youself, lass. I'm not usally fond of elves, but you are really a light on a dark day." He had said one day, she had laughed and wrote on her paper, wich she held up afterwards.

_"The feeling is mutal, Gimli, you are really a great friend!"_

The Mirkwood elf, Legolas, was really something strange. She had tried to read his face, but never really succeded. He was quiet and only spoke once spoken to. She had tried to reach out to him one day, but with no great luck. She wondered if there was something wrong with him.

Her father's voice broke her from her thoughts, she smiled up at him.

"Naerwen, I wish you to acompany me to the council meeting, are you prepared?"

She nodded and got up from where she was seated, wich was by the window. She followed her father through the halls, and out to the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

There was alot of people at the meeting, all of them sitting in a sircle, she rekognized most of them, like the Mirkwood elf, the two men Aragorn and Boromir, the dwarf Gimli and the little hobbit Frodo. She sat down next to Gimli, who smiled warmly at her.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom," Naerwen shivered by the authority in her fathers voice, she looked at the other people, they all looked a little taken back, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." She watched as the little man nearvously stepped forward and layed the gold ring upon the pedestal in the middle of the group.

"So it is true..." Naerwen's head snapped up to look at Boromir, his eyes showed only desire. He stood up and walked towards the pedestal, his hand reaching for the ring. "Isildurs Bane..."

"Boromir!" Naerwen jumped by her fathers loud voice. Boromir awoke from his trance but did not go back to his seat.

" It is a gift," he began, looking at all of the people in the council, "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Naerwen furrowed her eyebrows, she knew from the tales her father had told her that what Boromir was emplying, was just plain stupid. Then Aragorn stood up, saying the words she could not.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

This seemed to upset Boromir, he turned to Aragorn angry;

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" He said in disbelief, but then another stood up, Naerwen recognized him easely. Legolas.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance!"

Boromir looked taken back. "Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The wood elf said proudly, though it did not seem like Aragorn liked this attention.

"_Havo dad_, Legolas." He said, gesturing the elf towards the seat. "Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king..." Boromir mumbled before he also went back to his seat. Naerwen looked angrly at him.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." The wizard with the long beard and the sparkling eyes spoke, followed by Elrond.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." At this Gimli took his axe, Naerwen looked at him in concearn.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He growled and swung his axe towards the ring. There was a loud **BANG**, and a roaring scream from Gimli, as he was thrown back and his axe was scattered in a thousand pieces. Naerwen quickly hurried to the confused dwarf to help him up, she lead him to his seat again. She shot him a look that said, _I'm Sorry_, before listening to her father again.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came!" Lord Elrond roared, then he got darker look on his face,

"One of you, must do this."

The council fell in silence, Naerwen looked at her feet, she knew this would lead to an argument.

" One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir began, Naerwen closed her eyes, here it came,

"Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir frowned, Legolas stood up again, angry.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" He said loud, now it was Gimli's turn to rise.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir shouted, leaping on his feat also.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

The heated argument spread, soon almoast everyone in the council was on their feat, everyone shot insults and shouted at eachother. The only ones who was actually still seated was herself and the little Frodo Baggins. She looked at him and smiled, but he was to occupied with the ring to notice. Suddenly he leapt to his feat saying;

"I will take it!" His words were soft, and noone noticed him, he tried again, but with the same resault. Naerwen stood up, put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. It was a high pich sound that got everyones attention. She pointed angrly at Frodo.

"I will take the ring to Mordor." He said, and Naerwen could see that he struggeled to look brave, "Though, I do not know the way." She smiled warmly at him, the old wizard Gandalf, kneeled down beside him, putting one hand on his shoulder.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Then Aragorn kneeled down, placing his sword infront of him.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," he begun looking Frodo straight in the eye, "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said, joining them.

"And my axe!" Gimli walked over to them.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir, much to Naerwen's dislike, also joined.

Now Naerwen had seen enough. She kneeled down beside the little hobbit and layed her daggers at his feet. She sent him one of her most reasuring smiles.

"Naerwen!" Lord Elrond shouted. She looked up at him, pleading. He was just about to say something, when another hobbit, Sam, came running.

"Hey! Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" He shouted, placing himself by Frodo's side.

Lord Elrond looked amused. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Naerwen laughed.

"Wait! We are coming too!" The two other hobbits, Merry and Pippin emerged from behind the pillars.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Marry said stubornly.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing!" Pippin said crossing his arms. Naerwen laughed even harder.

"Well that leaves you out, Pip!" Merry said, and Pippin punched him playfully in the arm.

"Naerwen, you have made up your mind?" Her father asked her, she nodded eagerly. "Very well. I cannot interfere with your dessissions, even if I strongly resent this." He said, closing his eyes. He turned and spoke towards the whole group.

"Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" Pippin said, "Where are we going?"


	3. Chapter 3

The day came almost to soon for the day the fellowship would leave. The last days they had all prepared in different ways, Naerwen had trained even harder, and she almost broke her broters nose by accident. She had packed everything she needed in her little bag. It wasn't much, a little clothing, a lot of paper and ink, lembasbread, some apples and a little, brown Oliphant carved out of tree. Her brothers had made it for her. "So you will think of us if you ever see one!" They had said.

It was not much, but she really didn't need anything else. She had her daggers in her belt, one on each side, and her knukles was covered with thick leather gloves. Aragorn had seen how she trained, only with daggers and fists, so he had given her the gloves. "Delicate hands should be protected, even if they are deadly." She had just grinned and thanked him.

The wizard, Gandalf, had told her the most amazing stories. Stories that shot shivers down her spine. She had sat compleatly still and listened. Not dearing to peek up. He had told her about Balrogs and Dunedains, of the horse riders of Rohan, he had even told her the most horrid tales of Mordor, and she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She was really going to enter Gandalf's tales. She was really going to Mordor, and she wasn't sure she even had the nerve to.

But the day was still there. The day they all had to leave Rivendell. Naerwen was actually pretty exited, she had not been outside Rivendell many times before, yet alone gone on a quest. And now she was going with a Dwarf, a old Wizard, two Men, an Elf and four Hobbits. And then it was her. Naerwen. Mute Naerwen.

"What would a woman, no, a _girl_ know about the arts of fighting? She should not be here, she should stay home." Naerwen turned around and glared at Boromir. He had whispered this, but the elven girl had sensetive hearing. She wasn't Mute Naerwen anymore. She was Angry Naerwen. She pulled out her paper and quill and scribbled furiously.

_"I would watch my tounge if I were you, Boromir. There is a reason that I am here, and you have no right to argue. I am sure I am more skilled than you when it comes to fight. You hide behind your sword, while I go into close combat. I would like to see you try. Would you like to battle me? I could use one last training session before we leave." _She smashed the paper against his chest, and beamed at him. As he read, his face went pale. He looked up at her, and she frowned at him.

"You won't be saying that when we actually have to fight, little one. I am sure that once we're faced out first threat, you will be running home with your tail betwen your legs." He said mockingly. Angry Naerwen clenched her fists, ready to attack. But then she felt a calming hand on her shoulder, she looked back, seeing Elladan, Erlohir was right behind him.

"I would hold my witty comments to myself if I were you, Boromir son of Denethor. Naerwen is quite short tempered. I never can see to win a fight against her." Elladan growled. Erlohir nodded,

"Yes, she can be rather dangerous. And even if we know she could take you down in a matter of seconds-"

"-We will do it for her because-"

"-She is our baby sister and we-"

"-Don't want her to waste her energy on-"

"-_You._"

The last word they said in unison, Naerwen unclenshed her fists, looked up at her brothers and grinned. Boromir glared at the twins, but walked away. Naerwen hugged them.

"Now now, Naerwen. If he gives you any more trouble, you can always just undo his sadle." Erlohir said as he ruffled her hair.

"Erlohir! Elladan! You really are a bad influence on her!" Arwen's song-like voice could easely be recognized anywhere. Naerwen wiggled her way out of the twins grip and stormed towards her sister. She pulled her in in a hard hug.

"Yes, I know. I am going to miss you too, Dúlin." She said, hugging back. Naerwen shot her a glare at the old nickname. Dúlin was elvish for Nightingale. She pulled herself out of the hug an reached for the paper.

_"We will see eachother again. That, I do promise. I will be fine, Arwen, I have trained well. Mára mesta, Arwen." _She gave the paper to Arwen, who got misty eyes as she read.

"_Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín_." She said, stroking Naerwen's hair. Naerwen smiled and thanked Arwen for her blessing before turning to the fellowship again.

Her brothers hugged her one more time before she went off.

xXXx

For five days they had traveled. For five days Naerwen had gotten to know every member of the fellowship better. She could now say that she actually knew them. She began to think about them.

Gimli was by far the one she liked the most. He was proud and happy, and never had he any bad things about elves infront of her. To Legolas, maybe, but not to her. Gimli knew alot of jokes, some of them were innapropriate, but some of them made her laugh untill she almost couldn't walk. He had tolf her stories from the dwarven kind. About how they built big cities deep in the montains, and Naerwen, even though she tried to hide her exitement, really wanted to see one of these cities.

Next to Gimli, came Aragorn. Naerwen could see why Arwen liked him so much. He was kind, wise and knew how to crack a joke. Not as good as Gimli's, but still. She had talked a bit with him, she was interested in his connection to Gondor. He had dodged her questions. Naerwen took this as a sign that he didn't want to talk about it at all.

Boromir. Boromir. Naerwen was not sure what to make of Boromir. She could not argue, the man was a good addition to the fellowship, and he was rather fun once he actually spoke. However, he rarely spoke to her. She felt bad for Boromir, she really did. Naerwen couldn't help to notice his connections with the hobbits, though.

The four hobbits was really lovely. They were so small, yet so strong. And Naerwen couldn't help to notice their relationship with food. Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck. Those two were almost as fun as her brothers, always talking, laughing and complaining. And then there was brave little Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee. Naerwen felt bad for Frodo, but she knew there was nothing more she could dofor him than comfort the best she could.

They had traveled for a while before Gandalf setteled down. Naerwen jumped to sit on a big stone.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf said loud, for everyone to hear, Sam made a fire and took out his pans from his bags. "Well, where ever that is, we shouldn't go there hungry!" He said with a smile.

Naerwen leaned back on the stone, thankfull for the rest. Though Sam's coocking did not interest her seeing she wasn't hungry, it still smelled good. Boromir was tutouring Merry and Pippin in swordfighting, Gandalf had lit his pipe, Legolas seemed to enjoy the view and Frodo smiled and talked to Sam.

"Move your feet!" Boromir reminded Pippin,

"You look good, Pip!"

"Thanks."

"Faster!"

Naerwen turned her attention away from the hobbits, and concentrated on the Wizard, she noticed Gimli sitting with him.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

Upon hearing this, Naerwen sat up and looked hopefully at Gandalf. To visit a great dwarven city...

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Naerwen looked at her feet in dissapointment.

By the fire, Boromir had managed to hurt Pippin's hand by accident, and now both hobbits had dropped their swords and flung themselves upon him.

"Get him!"

"Aaaah!"

"For the Shire!"

"Hold him! Hold him down Merry!"

Naerwen couldn't help laughing out loud at this, it looked riddiculous. Boromir laughed too.

"Just you wait, elf! These are visious little devils! They'll go for you next!" He shouted between fits out laughter. Naerwen stuck her tounge out at him. She turned to see what Gandalf was doing again, surprised finding him looking to the South. She followed his gaze, there was a dark, cloud like thing in the air. She nudged Aragorn and pointed at it.

"What is that?" he asked for her.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Gimli reassured, but Naerwen wasn't so sure, it was moving to fast...

"...And against the wind!" Boromir said, finnishing her thought.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted, he jumped down from the rock he was standing on and put out the fire.

"Hide!" Aragorn hissed.

"Hurry!" Boromir shouted, he dragged her with him pinning her to the ground underneath a stone. She gasped as she hit the ground. Naerwen had problems breathing, not because she was scared, but because Boromir was laying ontop of her. She peeked out to see if it was safe, then she poked him in his arm.

"What?"

She started writing in the sand, using the same finger she had poked him with.

"_Heavy!_"

"Oh, I apologize." He blushed and quickly got up. With Naerwen following, they went back to the others. Gandalf was the firest to speak.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

Now it was Naerwen's turn to object. There was no way the hobbits would make it there. It was to cold. She brought her paper up again. After she had finnished writing, she put two fingers to her mouth and whistled loud. Everybody turned, wondering what she had to say.

"_You cannot be serious. The hobbits would not last up there! It's way to cold for them!"_

She gave the note to Gandalf, and swung her arms out for a dramatic effect. He read it out loud and gave her a small smile.

"I understand your concern, Naerwen, but you must see. There is no other way."

Naerwen looked like she was going to refuse again, but Aragorn layed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"We can take it, Lady Naerwen. We may look small, but the cold don't bother us that much." Sam said, giving her a smile. She sank her shoulders in defeat, sighed and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi there! This is the fourth chapter of the Naerwen story and I felt like saying some things. First of, I am glad you like the story! That is awesome! _

_I write whenever I can, even if it is the death of Zip, by BF, for I'm compleatly in my story when I write. Poor Zip. Anyway, you must exuse any of my wrong grammar. Also I have thought of the Idea of pairing Naerwen with Eomer... I like it! We'll see how it goes. _

_Now, have fun reading! _

The fellowship struggled though the deep snow high up in the montain. Everyone had snow to up to their waist, well, everyone exept Legolas and Naerwen, who walked lightly on the snow. Naerwen turned to see how the others were doing, just to see that Frodo had fallen. She quickly rushed to him.

Just at she had helped him up and brushed most of the snow off him, she noticed that the Ring wasn't hanging around his neck.

"Boromir." She heard Aragorn say slowly, she turned to see that Boromir had picked up the ring, and was now holding it by it's chain. No.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing," He spoke softly, oblivious to the people around him. Naerwen looked at him, her eyes pleading for him to drop it, "Such a little thing..."

"Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn spoke again, a little harder. Naerwen also noticed that Aragorns hand was on his sword. Naerwen became worried, what if the ring turned Boromir? But then he walked slowly towards her and Frodo. He held the ring up to Frodo, who took it.

"As you wish, I care not." He said, ruffling Frodo's hair, and walked away. Naerwen let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She may have not liked Boromir to begin with, but the tought of him turning on them was upsetting. She looked at the hobbit at her side and smiled.

They walked for about an hour in the storm befor Naerwen heard it. It was a voice, a strong voice that sendt shivers down her spine. She looked at the others, wondering if they had heard it. She noted they had not. She poked Legolas.

"What?" He asked as he turned to her. She layed a hand to her ear and pointed at the direction the voice had come from. He stopped to listen. He must have heard it, for his face paled.

"Gandalf! There is a voice in the air!"

Naerwen rushed over to Gimli, who looked at her and smiled slightly.

"No need to be frightened, lass, sure there is nothing bad." He said, squeezing her arm as a reasurement. But Naerwen could sense something else.

"It's Saruman!"

At Gandalf's words, Naerwen paled, He had told her stories about Saruman. She had also listened to her father about him. This was not good, the voice of Saruman had becomed louder. Naerwen pushed the hobbits, Gimli and Boromir into the cliff wall, just in time, for there was a huge stone that came crashing down just where they has stood,

"He is trying to bring down the montain, we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled over the storm, but the wizard would not have it.

"No!" He yelled back, he stepped forward, begining to chant back at Saruman. It had no use, the storm continued even harder. Legolas pulled Gandalf to the cliff wall just as more stones came crushing his way, followed by snow. Alot of snow. If Naerwen could scream, she would have, for now the whole fellowship was burried under the snow.

Naerwen let a bit of spit escape her mouth, to see wich way was up. It seemed she was burried up side down. She quickly emerged from the snow to find Legolas, Aragorn and Frodo. She began searching for the rest of the Felloship. Naerwen saw the top of Gimli's helmet, she dug him out, without staying for his thank's, she continued looking for the others.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir said once Naerwen had dug him out.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn said hard, helping Naerwen with Merry and Pippin,

"If we cannot pass over the montain, let's go under it!" Gimli said while getting snow out of his beard, "Let's go though the Mines of Moria!"

At this, Gandalf looked troubled. As if he was having an internal battle with himself. Naerwen wondered why he was so determined not to go through the mines. But then again she was exited to see the great city. Finaly he spoke.

"Let the Ring Bearer decide."

Naerwen glanced over at Frodo. He was pale, and he was shivering. Doesen't matter where we go, as long as we get the Hobbits of this blasted montain! She wished to shout, she looked at Merry and Pippin, who stood with Boromir.

"We cannot stay here! It will be the death of the Hobbits!" He shouted and Naerwen secretly thanked him for saying so.

"Frodo?"

"W-we will go through the mines." He said. Gandalf closed his eyes.

"So be it."

xXXx

As they emerged from the montain, Naerwen found herself talking to Pippin. Or, Pippin talking to her.

"Thank you for rescuing me up there, if it weren't for you, we might have been dead!" He said scared. Naerwen smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Merry is also thankfull, but I know he don't dare to say it himself. He is scared of you in a way." Pippin continued. Naerwen raised an eyebrown.

"No, no, Don't get me wrong! He likes you and all, but he's just scared of saying something wrong!" he quickly corrected himself. Naerwen laughed.

"And he has seen you fight... I must admit, Lady Naerwen, it is a little scary..." Pippin said, looking at his feet. Naerwen laughed again. She grabbed her paper.

_"Don't be afraid, Pippin. I wouldn't dream of using my skills against you." _

She gave her paper to the hobbit, who read it and smiled.

"I know you wouldn't. It's just i've never seen a woman fight like that. You are worse than Sam with his frying pans!" He laughed, Naerwen laughed with him at the image of Sam with a frying pan.

"Lady Naerwen?" Pippin asked, lookeing at her, she looked back questioning.

"Um... Merry told me not to ask this but..." He's words dabbed out, Naerwen looked at him and smiled for him to continue.

"MayIseeyourdaggersplease?" He asked as quickly as possible. If it wasn't for Naerwen's hearing, she wouldn't have understood. But now she laughed, grabbed one of her trusty daggers from her belt, and handed it to Pippin.

"Wow..." He said in awe as he held the dagger up. In his small hand, the dagger looked like a sword. She had had these daggers for years now. In combat, they were her friends. They had protected her many times, and she loved them. Naerwen had gotten the daggers from Arwen, for she knew that Naerwen was to energic to sit still and she always got into trouble. When Naerwen was just a child, she and Arwen had run into two orcs. They had disobaied their father, and gone to far into the forest. This, of course, was Naerwen's doing. She had pleaded Arwen to come with her, only to explore. Arwen had not wanted to go at first, but after seeing her sister's puppy eyes and after Naerwen had begged her, she had let in, like she always had done.

Things had gone well at first, Naerwen had jumped all the way, climbing trees and bouncing of rocks, even gotten Arwen to climb with her. Then they was captured. Two orcs had bewildered themselves and was lost in the forest. They had seen the elven girls, and thought they would make a great meal. Naerwen remembered this very well, and every time she thought of it, it made her heart swell with guilt. The orcs had held Arwen up by her hair, and Naerwen had kicked and punched of all her might. She had tried to scream for the orcs to let her sister go, but she couldn't. No sound came out. The orcs had laughed at Naerwens atemt, saying she was to scared to even beg for her sisters life. Arwen had cried, she had tried to reason with the monsters. But they had just kicked her and told her to shut up.

Thigs would have gone really bad, had not _he_ showed up. A boy, probably at the age of ten. Naerwen did not know who this boy was, or how he managed to fight the orcs off. But he did. He came riding to them, after hearing Arwens screams. He had a sword, and he easely fought both orcs. How, and who the boy was, Naerwen never knew. But she was forever grateful.

After the boy had made sure of that the elven girls was okay, they had ran home. Arwen had cried all the way, and Naerwen's heart was beating so har she was sure it would burst.

Lord Elrond had not been happy with the girls, but he was to thankfull to have them home alive, than he forgot to punish them. about a year later, Arwen had given Naerwen her daggers. She had told her that she could use them, if the need ever was there. Like the orcs. And Naerwen had been gratefull. She began training with her brothers, determined to get stronger so that she could protect her sister. It was all her fault, she had dragged Arwen with her, she had gotten her sister in danger, she had been the one who was incapeble of protecting her. But Arwen did not hold a grudge. She, as her father, was just happy to be alive.

"The walls... Of Moria!" They were here. But all Naerwen could see was a stone wall.

_Yay. Naerwen's past! Who in the world could that boy be? Hmm? I think you know, Thank me later. ;) _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi there, my friends. This chapter is rather short, I hope you don't mind. _

_Enjoy!_

_-Neko_

Only a stone wall, or so Naerwen thought. Once the moon came out, the door Gimli had been talking about started to shine. Gandalf told the fellowship the meaning of the text that shone on the door.

"The Doors of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." He said in a dramatic voice. Merry scratched his head.

"What do you suppose that means?" He asked, Naerwen resisted the urge to smack her head.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you say the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf said with a cheery tone.

However, the happyness did not last, for after twenty tries with twenty different passwords, Gandalf was getting rather frusterated.

The fellowship had spread out near the water. Merry and Pippin were entertaining themselves by throwing rocks into the lake, Aragorn was talking to Legolas, Gimli was trying as hard as he could to figure out the password and Sam and Frodo was sitting near the door. Naerwen was seated further away from the rest. She was playing with her daggers and thinking. Something just didn't feel right. She couldn't put her finger on it, something told her that they just weren't supposed to be here. In her frustration she proseded to stab the ground repeatedly.

"Woah, easy there. What did the ground do to you?" Someone said behind her. She turned, Boromir. She just glared at him as he sat down next to her.

"Naerwen, I'm sorry if I ever made you feel unappreciated. I want you to know that I only said those things because I didn't want you to get hurt, okay?" Boromir said pleading. Naerwen blinked. Was he apologizing to her? She nodded her head, confused.

"I mean it." He said reasuring. This made Naerwen laugh, she shook her head and gave him a hug.

_"I accept your appology, Boromir, if you can accept mine. It was wrong of me to say those things about you. And I apologize for my brothers behaviour towards you aswell. They really do not know when to shut up sometimes." _

As Boromir read the note Naerwen had given him, his face turned into a grin.

"It's okay. I have a little brother too. Hell, if anyone had insulted him the way I insulted you, I probably would have done the same thing." Boromir said, Naerwen lifted a questioning eyebrow, Boromir understood.

"Yes, his name is Faramir. He and I... Lets just say my father favors me. Even so, me and my brother are good friends. I remember one time, Faramir wanted to train with me, and I agreed ofcourse. But he has always been better than me with a bow, it was an accedent, and I got hit. It was really my fault, you see, I did not pay attention, walked infront of him, so I am really the one to blame. Faramir came running towards me, to see if I was okay. I was, but it left a nasty scar," Boromir rolled up his sleve, and revealed a big scar. Naerwen's eyes widened, "Well, it was a lot of blood, Faramir dragged me inside, when our father saw it, he completly lost it. He blamed the whole thing on Faramir." Naerwen shook her head and her mouth hang open. This Denethor did not sound like a man she would ever like to meet.

"Well, he said some nasty things to Faramir. The boy was only a child at the time..." Boromir closed his eyes. Naerwen grabbed her paper and quill again.

_"Not to be rude, but your father sounds like a bad man... If that ever happened to me and my brothers, my father would not have but the blame on anyone before he knew what had happened." _

Before she gave the note to Boromir, she added:

_"... I do not want to meet your father..."_

When Boromir read the note, he laughed out loud.

"Yes, there are many who thinks my father is a great man, do not get me wrong, he is. He has been a great steward of Gondor, but I honestly think he is a little mad."

Naerwen laughed at this.

"Look, it seems like Gandalf has gotten the password right. Lets go face the city of the dwarfs!"

Boromir pulled Naerwen up, and she was exited to enter the big city.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi. _

_You guys are amazing! I really love that you like this story! This is the 6th chapter. _

_Good reading! _

_-Neko_

As the fellowship entered the Mine, Gandalf first, followed by the Hobbits. Naerwen could not help feeling a little off. The feeling from before had not gone away, and it sent shivers down her spine. But even so, the light from Gandalf's staff revealed big stairs, elegand carved pillars and other magnificant things carved into the montain. Naerwen looked at Gimli, who was talking to Legolas.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin."

There was pure pride that shone through his voice. Naerwen smiled. It was good to see her friend so happy. As she walked after the others, she stepped on something, it cracked. She looked down, and what she saw made her disgusted.

"...And they call it a Mine! A Mine!"

It was a skull. I tiny skull. Naerwen stumbled backwards, and into Boromir. He looked questionaly at her. Naerwen pointed down. Even in the dark she could see that the blood drained from his face.

"This is no Mine! It's a tomb!" Boromir shouted. This caused an uproar of sound from the rest of the fellowship. The Hobbits looked down, only now noticing the dwarven skelletons, they all screamed, but noone screamed as high as Gimli. Naerwen could see the sadness in his eyes, it made her heart clench.

"Goblins!" Legolas shouted, pulling out his arrows. Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords and Naerwen pulled her daggers from her belt. A hollow bang sounded from the mines.

"Get out of here! Now! Go!" Boromir shouted, and the whole fellowship turned to the door.

"Frodo!" Pippin screamed. Naerwen turned, a long, wet tentacle had grabbed Frodo, and was now pulling him against the water. Naerwen ran over to the tentacle, and tried to slice it, but it was to fast. Before Naerwen had time to think, another tentacle had grabbed her by the waist. She stabbed, sliced and kicked, but the tentacle only tightened the grip. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came.

"Naerwen!" Frodo shouted, they were now several feet over the water, and Naerwen did the only thing that came to her mind, she bit the tentacle.

Salty, warm discusting liquid came floting into her mouth, and she had to keep herself from not throwing up. After several bites, the crature let go of her, and she went spashing down into the water.

Naerwen held her breath, but was about to scream when she saw the owner of the tentacles. Even under water she could see it clearly. It was a big monster like thing, unlike anything she had ever seen. Naerwen quickly came to her sences, stabbed the thing as hard as she could, and swam up to the surface.

It seemed like Naerwen's daggers had done a great job, for Frodo dropped into the water. Naerwen hurried to him and dragged him to land.

"Frodo!"

The three Hobbits came running towards them, but Naerwen pushed them into the Mines, the layed Frodo down, and ran out again.

One of the tentacles had gotten to Aragorn, he had lost his sword a few feet away, Naerwen ran towards it, lifted it up and sliced the tentacle holding Aragorn in two. Aragorn himself quickly got up. Naerwen gave the sword back to it's master, but before Aragorn had a chance to thank her, she ran off to help the others.

"Into the Mines!" Someone shouted, Naerwen did not catch who.

"Legolas!"

"Run!"

They all ran into the Mines, Legolas, after one last arrow at the creature, came last. Tentacles crashed into the door, causing rocks to fall and the door to collapse. Someone dragged her away from a big rock. There was alot of screaming, and crushing. Then, total darkness.

"We have but no choice." Gandalf's rough voice starteled Naerwen for a second, then light shone out of his staff. Naerwen could see the scared faces of the Hobbits, the sweaty, tired faces of the men and Gimli and the detemined face of Legolas. But she could also see Gandlaf's face. He was scared, even more scared than the Hobbits. He just didn't show it.

"We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world."

With that the Fellowship moved. Into the mines. Deeper and deeper. Naerwen was scared. She was not going to deny it. She had never been so deep into the mountain before, and it did not help that Gandalf claimed that it was only one way out.

She could hear Gandalf talking to Gimli a bit ahead. Boromir was calming the Hobbits, Legolas was on the lookout for Goblins and Naerwen was freezing. She was playing with the edge of her dagger when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around quicker than she thought she could, ready to stab whatever it was.

"Relax, it is only me." Aragorn said camly, holding his hands up. Naerwen let out a breath, and lowered her weapons.

"How are you holding up?" He asked, Naerwen just shook her head and mouthed the word "okay".

"You know, I never got a chance to thank you back there. So thank you for saving my life." He smiled at her, and patted her shoulder. Naerwen smiled back.

"_It is fine. You do not need to thank me. It was what anybody would have done. I just got there first." _

Aragorn had to hold the note up, to see what she had writen. When he got it, he looked back at her, and smiled again.

"Yet it was you who did it. And I am grateful. I am in your debt." He said, and Naerwen looked up at him with wide eyes, she shook her head. Aragorn chuckled.

After they had walked even deeper into the mines, and up many flight of stairs, Gandalf sat himself down on a big stone. He looked around him, Naerwen thought for a second she saw panic in his eyes, but she could have been mistaken. After a while, Gandalf sighed.

"I have no memory of this place..." He whispered, almost to softly to hear. Naerwen sat down herself. She glanced over to see how the Hobbits was doing.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked Merry.

"No." He replied, though he did not sound so sure.

"I think we are..."

"Shh, Gandalf is thinking!"

"...Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Naerwen could not help but to roll her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello! _

_This chapter is short, but funny and a bit cute. _

_Hope you like it. _

_- Neko_

After sitting still at the same spot for a while, just looking at the air, Naerwen desided she was going to move. She did, and this caused Aragorn to jump slightly. She laughed and stuck her tounge out at him. They might have been lost inside a dark, cold mountain, but Naerwen was still the same old Naerwen, so, she poked him.

He shaked a little, but did not react. She poked him again.

He looked at her, his brows furrowed, she looked back inocently. She poked him a third time. This time he stood up, and tried to look irritated, it did not work.

"You really are Arwen's restless little sister, aren't you?" He said, his face cracking up into a smile. Naerwen looked at him with her best set of puppy eyes.

This caused him to laugh, his laughter was contageous, and soon, Naerwen was laughing too. They both held onto their stomachs and laughed their hearts out.

Neither of them knew if it was Naerwen's attempt to get attention, Aragorn's funny face, or simply just going mad over the tight air, but neither of them really cared. It was just good to laugh.

The rest of the fellowship looked at the elf and the man like they had gone mad, but none of the two cared. After they had calmed down, and the laughter just was small giggles, Aragorn turned to Naerwen.

"Thank you, I really needed that." He said, whiping a tear from his eye.'

Naerwen smiled and nodded. Her stomach hurt abit from the laughing. She looked around, and spotted something, or someone, crawling up a pillar not far from them. She quickly got up and walked over to Gandalf. She nudged him.

"What can I help you with?"

Naerwen pointed in the direction the creature was. Gandalf did not look surprised.

"It's Gollum." He said camly.

"Gollum?" Frodo asked scared.

"Yes... he's been following us for three days."

Naerwen glanced over to the creature Gollum. She could not help but to pity him. The stories she had heard about this Gollum were enough to feel bad for him. He had killed for the ring, taken it, and in the end it had driven him mad. It frightened her that this could happen to Frodo.

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Frodo said hard. Naerwen looked shocked at him.

"Pity?" Gandalf asked sharply, "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?"

Frodo looked shamefully at his feet. Naerwen patted his head.

"Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment." Frodo looked up at the old wizard, "Even the very wise can not see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over." He finnished, looking at Frodo with warm eyes.

Naerwen gave the comfused Frodo a hard hug.

_"You are a brave little Hobbit, Frodo Baggins, and you have a big heart. You will do well not to forget that."_

She handed Frodo the note, he read it and his eyes slightly lit up. He went to give the paper back to Naerwen, but she closed his hand. And gave him a look that said _take it._

Frodo looked at her with sorrowfull eyes.

"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." He whispered, Naerwen hugged him again. His words brought sorrow to her heart.

Gandalf sighed, and pattet his shoulder.

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought."

Naerwen smiled at the wizard, gave Frodo one more encoraging hug, and walked over to Gimli.

"Soon, lass, you will see the halls of Moria!" The dwarf said happy. Naerwen nodded and smiled at him.

Gandalf sudenly snapped his head towards the dark.

"Oh, it's this way!" He exclaimed happy.

"He remembered!" Merry smiled as he got up.

"No, but the air dosen't smell so foul down there." The wizard said and layed a hand on Merry's shoulder.

"If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!"


End file.
